


Virtual Reality

by nishikaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishikaze/pseuds/nishikaze
Summary: Aliens have brought all sorts of new technology to the rebuilding Earth including a headset that engagesallthe senses.So what do you use it for? Sex of course!





	Virtual Reality

The alien stood next to a trailer with a holo vid screen in front of it that was projecting a flashy display promising a great experience without really explaining how. Keith absently stood in front of the trailer as the alien and his partner made their pitches for a service Keith had no real interest in. He was brooding and trying to remain inconspicuous as he’d just stumbled across Allura and Lance on a date and didn’t really want them seeing him. It was awkward enough trying to deal with the smug Lance and an evasive Allura during meetings and training sessions but seeing Allura in that dress, smiling at Lance was like a punch in the gut. The last thing he wanted to do was to make small talk with the pair.

“Hey there… You’re from the Garrison right? Want to have some fun that’s out of this world?” Keith was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the alien had gotten straight into his face. Sloppy, Kolivan’s voice said in his head.

“Uhhh… so what does this do again?” Keith asked continuing to stall for time.

“It’s the greatest and most innovative entertainment experience in the Galaxy! You just put this helmet on and…”

”It’s a V.R. headset. Hate to tell you guy, but we’ve had that for over a century.” Keith rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

”This isn’t like _any_ Virtual Reality you’ve ever experienced! You see this engages all 6 of your senses, not just your sight!” The alien bounced in front of Keith trying desperately to keep his attention.

”Humans only have 5, and is that even safe?” Keith asked with a glare.

”Perfectly safe,” The alien said with a waive of his hand, “Each unit is self contained and the room you’ll be in locks from the inside. You’ll be free to experience your own virtual adventure in complete privacy. These babies are s secure you’d need ‘magic’ to crack the code.” He said, making air quotations.

”I don’t know…” Keith overheard Allura’s voice only a few feet behind him and made a snap decision. “Fine, sold.”

The alien blinked in shock for a second before his sales face came back up. “Very good sir! If you can just step over here and sign this form saying that you are of legal age and that you won’t hold us liable for any lobotomizing accidents…” 

Keith had signed the document before he completely processed the alien’s words, “Wait, what?” He stumbled out before the salesman pushed him into a room with a bed, a small toilet in the back and a a sink. There was a large helmet was on the bed. “Just lock the door, put the helmet on, lay down on the bed and enjoy! You have an hour. Don’t forget to take your clothes off.” The salesman closed the door behind him.

 _Well,_ Keith thought to himself and he stared at the headset, At least I’m alone in here.

He sighed and locked the door before he made his way to the back to make use of the private toilet.

 

Allura smiled at Lance but the truth was she wasn’t paying much attention. She smiled and nodded at the right points but Lance’s babbling was beginning to wear on her, as were the stares of the humans around them. Lance thought it might be fun to take her to a local fair and while the games and rides were fun, the attention was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

Lance pointed out a shooting gallery to her and made his way to it but she thought she caught a glimpse of a familiar back, dressed in red, “Is that Keith over there?”

”Doubtful, he hates crowds,” Lance answered, “Hey do you want to see if I can beat the high score?” Allura smiled wanly and Lance made his way to the shooting gallery. Instead of following, Allura scanned the crowd.

She _did_ see Keith with a Unaloo being shoved into a trailer. She stomped over only to be accosted by a salesman who had convinced her to sign a document and left her in a separate locked room faster than she could realize what was going on.

 _A headset that will help me get away from it all? Not likely._ But Allura was so desperate she was willing to give it a try.

Keith came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, looking at the headset and the time he shrugged and put it on. He opened his eyes as the headset turned on, at least he thought so. He was still in the room and it looked real but there was a display in the corner of his eyes with a menu. He focused on the menu and he got a warning asking him to take off his clothes and lay down. Keith sighed and shrugged as he started to strip, laying his clothes at the end of the bed, before lying down.

Allura wasn’t sure why it was necessary to remove her clothes but she did as the salesman asked, making sure the door was locked. She lay down on the bed as she put the helmet on. As she focused on the menu she nearly tore off the helmet right then and there when she saw the options available. Some were innocent adventure experiences but other were very far from innocent. 

She was disgusted at first and then intrigued. As she mulled over the option she thought to herself, what better way to work out this feeling without anyone knowing? Here, in the privacy of the isolated Virtual Reality experience she could experiment with her feelings and no one would be the wiser. Allura selected her option and lay back. The headset prevented her from noticing as she started to glow blue and her mind started to drift.

Keith stood up or thought he did as he felt another presence in the room. He didn’t quite recognize the face and it became more blurry the more he focused on it. That was okay, the rest of her was completely clear to him. The long hair cascading down her back, the slender neck and long limbs, her lithe yet curvaceous form all presented in his deepest, darkest fantasies. He held out his hand to her and she took it stepping forward as he pulled her in.

Keith felt her, smelled her, this unknown female. There was something familiar that made him instantly hard. He reached out and as he brought her closer still gasping at how real her warmth felt against his body. She was so soft, with skin like heated satin and a long hair like spun silk. He slipped a hand into her hair and ran his fingers down, marveling at how real it felt.

The scent was one he recognized and it made his mouth water and he bent his head to capture her lips. At first the kiss was soft, awkward but as the pressure increased so too did his confidence. It quickly heated as she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her tight against him and her curves melted into him.

His hand reached up, cupping the back her head, tilting her so he could deepen the kiss even more. Once done he ran his fingers under her hair, coasting his fingertips down her spine.

She gasped into their kiss and pulled away. Keith felt the loss instantly but it was only for a moment. She stepped around him and leaned into his back, her nipples a hard contrast to the softness of her breasts. He groaned when he felt her hot breath against his neck, sending contrasting shivers down his spine.

Allura could have sworn it was real if not for the fact she couldn’t see his face. It proved to be an arousing benefit as she couldn’t feel guilty if she couldn’t see his face. His smell, his low groan, the heat of his skin all turned her on and she felt a hot flush of liquid warmth coat the inside of her thighs. She pulled away and stepped behind him, pulling up close. She felt her breasts yield to the hard plains of his back as she slipped her hands around his waist and explored.

She ran the fingers of both hands down the muscles of his chest, feeling every hard plateau and sharp valley as she slowly made her way down. His muscles were solid, well honed and there wasn’t a spare bit of flesh on him.

Her fingers graced over his abdomen and he groaned as they continued to skate down below his navel. Her fingers discovered the unfamiliar line at the top of his thighs and followed it, her hands meeting at the hard plain just above his groin. She slipped lower, her fingers combing through a patch of hair until her descent was stopped by the swollen base of his jutting member. 

Keith pulled her hands away and spun around, his lips meeting hers as he backed her up against the bed. She stumbled and fell her, buttocks bouncing on the mattress as he knelt before her.

He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her deep, moaning against her mouth as his fingers ran down her neck. She instinctively arched her back, her body presenting herself to him for his caress but instead he put a flat hand against her sternum and pushed her gently down. Once her back was flat on the bed, her legs still over the sides, he lets his fingers play. He ran his hands over her rib cage and back up, skirting the outer flesh of her breasts to her shoulders and back down. Her marveled at the softness of her skin as he finally cupped her breasts in his hands. She gasped as he molded them in his hands, testing their weight and their delicate pliability. He brushed his fingertips against her turgid nipples and she moaned. Smiling he rolled them between his fingertips before tugging gently. She cried out and he released them running his hands down and back over her ribcage.

He continued his descent until he reached the impossible soft, velvet curve of her belly. She curved out, ever so slightly before her body dipped down again and back up, to her bare mound. His thumb swiped the top, only a fingertip above her sweet spot, and his head came down. His silky bangs brushed her skin before she felt the heat of his breath and the brand of his lips kiss the inside of her hip, her womanly smell enticing him.

She gasped and wanted to move, wanted to touch him more but she was lost. Every nerve ending in her body was lit up in such intense pleasure she felt weak and powerless against it. He was like a puppet master, pulling her strings, making her senses dance to his command and she was his willing puppet. So when he whispered against her she skin, “Are you with me?” she couldn’t help but gasp out a, “Yes.”

There was no consent here, she was his fantasy, built for him to play with but still it gave him a manly kick to hear her answer. He was making her feel, bringing her pleasure and it boosted his ego. Sex was always best when both parties were into it and from her moans and gasps she was _very_ into it.

Allura needed more. He womanhood was desperate for attention and her body was ready for him. Before she had demurely kept her legs closed but growing bolder she parted them, willingly offering herself on the alter of his pleasure.

Keith groaned and fisted himself as she parted her legs and he got his first full view of her womanly folds. Her coffee colored outer folds parted just a touch and he could see her blossoming pink flower coated in dew. Still this was his fantasy and he wasn’t done with it. He kissed the inside of her thighs and breathed in her scent.

Allura’s hips bucked and she finally decided to take back control. She sat up and cupped his head in her hands as she pulled him up and kissed him. She whispered in his ear, “I’m ready,” Before kissing him again and pulling down on the bed with her. They rolled until they lay side by side, skin pressed chest to thigh. She ran a curious hand between them and brushed her fingers against his hard, male length. She was surprised at how soft the skin was as she danced her fingertips over every ridge and curve of his swollen, solid member.

Keith rolled over, her attentions were killing him and he was unable to deny himself any more. She parted her thighs as he slipped between them.

 _God_ He gasped as his head probed her wet folds, _This feels so fucking real._ He drew himself up and cupped the curvaceous swell of her ass as he positioned her for his thrust. He slid forward, pushing into her, inch by delicious inch. He felt the tight wet velvet of her give way to his invasion until he was buried to the hilt. He groaned as he fought back the first tingles of his orgasm and looked down at her. 

Her face was flush, her swollen lips parted. She was panting and her breasts rose and fell as the air pumped through her lungs. His eyes skirted the softness of her skin down to where their bodies met. He pulled out slow and watched himself slide out of her, his manhood glistening with her juices. 

Allura looked up at him, lording over her, his hard body between her legs, sheathed inside her like a conquering hero. The sight of it made her feel the first twinge of surrender and she cupped her breasts wanting to increase the sensation.

Keith took that as an invitation, leaning forward he kissed a nipple and then the other before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard.

Allura felt the pull of his mouth on her breast down to the core of her and a fresh flush of dew coated his member as he slide into her again. The glide was slow, deliberate and oh-so-delicious. It was also pure torment. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled his head to hers to kiss him again. Their lips locked in a passionate duel of give and take and her hands were free to roam. She slid down his back and cupped the hard plains of his ass wordlessly urging him to speed up the pace. 

Keith felt the gentle bite of her fingernails gripping his buttocks and he surged against her. His ardor fueled by her breathy gasps and moans he quickened his pace, undulating his hips in a primal, ancient rhythm.

 _So good. This is so amazing._ She thought as she thrust up her hips to meet his. She felt the pleasure build, every thrust, every retreat bringing her closer to something unknown. It was both exciting and frightening as she fought her release, almost afraid to give in. 

But it was a battle she had no hope of winning. When she finally climbed that precipice, when she final fell over the edge and surrendered she was glad to let go. She was flying, her body awash with waves of pleasure. She clutched at him desperately as he continued to thrust erractically, until he followed her over the edge, releasing his hot seed deep into her womb with a victorious shout. 

He had felt her shatter, her muscles milking him, coaxing his release and he felt the tingle at the base of his spine. When he finally shot his release into her he trust as deep as he could go. 

He collapsed in complete exhaustion, but still enjoyed the sensations. The musky, primal smell of mating, the sound of their rough breathing evening out, the heat of her skin and the softness of her body. He pulled up slightly as he kissed her again, deep and slow. 

And then he was gone. Allura pulled the helmet off, still gasping from the experience. She looked down, noticing the flush of her breasts and the wetness between her thighs. She clenched her thighs closed and felt a residual from the recent orgasm shoot through her. She bit her lip and shuttered with ecstasy. Blushing hot she shot off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Keith stepped out of the room after cleaning himself up. He hadn’t made a mess like that for almost 10 years, and he’d feel more embarrassed about it if he didn’t feel so completely relaxed. Still he missed the after, the smell of sex in the air and the feel of flushed skin against his own as he slowly came down from the high. The revelry was all over too soon.

”Allura, there you are! You missed me breaking the high score. I won a prize, wanna see?” Lance stepped up to Allura who was stepping out of the other room. “What were you doing anyway? Virtual reality? Sounds like fun, want to go again?” 

”NO!” She shot out a bit too loudly before pulling it back. “No, I think once was enough, thank you.” Her eyes raised and met Keith’s. It took a moment to register that he was stepping out of the other door. Her eyes got big and her face turned bright red. _Oh, Quiznack._

“Keith, I didn’t realize you’d surfaced. Virtual Reality? Not really your thing, right? You know, _fun_?” Lance teased.

”Nope.” Keith answered staring directly at Allura noticing her blush and the shocked look in her eyes. He suddenly _knew_ and meeting her eyes he continued, “I prefer the real thing.”


End file.
